PnF Wars: The Phantom Menace
by Renner15
Summary: The sequel to Who's the girl. It's been 5 weeks since the dilemma with Phineas ended. But new trouble comes and this time something never before encountered. (P.S the title is just there since it fits the story well. It isn't based on the actual film of Star Wars The Phantom menace although it's based on the series. But just based.) Rated M for violence and some other mature themes


**Here it is! The first installment of my PnF Wars stories. Anyway, I plan to finish the this part by November or December. If I can, I'll finish the whole story by February since by March I'll be very busy. Anyway, just to tell you guys again, this is just based on the Star Wars series. The titles are just there since it fits the story nicely and gives it a good description. Okay, let's get on with the story.  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: The only thing I owns is my OCs . I do not own anything about Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to ****Jeff "Swampy" Marsh** & Dan Povenmire.******

* * *

><p>(No one's POV)<p>

_It was a dark and stormy night. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. In a landing platform stands 2 men who didn't faltered at the strength of the wind and the rain. Both stood there , one of them facing the other guy while the other one has his back facing the other guy. They were shouting and speaking of some blurry words. But after that one of them drew a weapon, a sword that uses energy far advance at the time, especially for his kind. It was a lightsaber, something that was said to be only seen in the movies. But in this scene, it was real. The other guy still with his back facing the other didn't budge for a second. But a second after, he did a back-flip and drew his lightsaber while airborne. They then clashed as lighting flashed. The scene then changes.  
><em>

_One of the man in the platform is now in the president's office." But sir...that-that's something I can't do!." the man said. " It's an order. Its been decided and nothing's gonna change it. I'm sorry Jones." The President said. The scene then changes once more and this time to a hospital room. The man before, Jones Walker, was standing together with a few men, some were holding cameras. 2 men held a little girl who was struggling. " Hold still." one of the men that had a camera said. " No, mom help!" the little girl said. But she was forced to look at the camera and after they took a 'picture' of her, she fainted. Two others, a woman and a 2 year old boy were also there. The same procedure was done to them. Then the scene turns black and an alarm clock rings._

* * *

><p>(Jones' POV)<p>

The alarm clock woke me up. I had the same dream again, the 4th time this week. I sat up and rubbed my forehead. I was sweaty and I was thirsty. I then proceeded to get up from my bed and walked down into the kitchen. It was 5:00, the usual time I wake up. My eyes were red and the bags under my eyes were showing more than before. For the past 1 month I haven't been sleeping properly. The dream has kept me waking up time after time so I never had a continuous sleep. Ever since my interaction with Phineas, I'm not myself from time to time.

After washing up I toasted some bread and turned on the TV. For the 9th time this week my toaster caught on fire and I had to eat burned bread and an apple. I wanted to move out of my house in San Fransisco but it's hard with all the budget cuts and other stuff. I then prepared for work and fixed the things I need. I heard honking outside my house. Usually the horn of my car would only honk once but the honking continued. I got irritated and went to the front door as soon as I was prepared. " What the hell Mac! you only needed to-" I was saying but I then saw who was driving my car.

It was my best friend and Deputy chief of OWCA, Kyle Ericson. " Maaaan you move slow. I wonder how long Mac has to wait every morning." he said. " Shut up. Why are you driving and where's Mac?" I asked as I approached him. Mac called in sick, but I know that he's just going through his mid-life crisis like we every adult in this kind of age." he said as I got in the car. " Well not me." I said. " Well you're an exception. You don't have a wife, or a kid. I mean you're still a virgin man!" Kyle said.  
>" Dude! For the last time, I am not a virgin just because I'm single. I told you I already had a lot of experiences." I said.<p>

" Heheheh, yeah I believe you, hehehe." Kyle said sarcastically. " Let's just get going." I said. As soon as we were outside the city we went off the road and as soon as we were out of sight of other people the car changed to its plane version. I noticed the dark sky coming closer to the city. " Hmmmm, well this is not good." I said. " It's never good when you say that. Is it because of the storm coming?" Kyle asked. " Well that's one of the reasons. But I get the feeling something bigger is happening." I said. " Well I hope it's not more budget cuts cause I need money since my wife's birthday is coming soon and I don't want to repeat what happened last year." Kyle said as we continued flying to Area 51.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now that the prologue is finished, let's get moving to the main story. Anyway, please keep supporting and reading my stories. If you have any suggestions feel free to message me.<strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)))**


End file.
